


Polvo

by Cielo La Solitaria (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Golden Treasure: The Great Green (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interspecies Relationship(s), Spanish Translation, Spoilers for Golden Treasure: The Great Green - Part III
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/Cielo%20La%20Solitaria
Summary: Todo era polvoriento.Dolorosamente, dolorosamente polvoriento.
Relationships: Player Character & The Artist (Golden Treasure: The Great Green)





	Polvo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401491) by [SkyTheLoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner). 



> Traduje esto con SpanishDict, luego comprobando algunas palabras que estaba confundido acerca de la traducción.
> 
>  **Nota del Autor Original:** Lloré en el interior cuando el artista murió, ngl.

De polvo a polvo.

Polvo en el suelo para polvo en el contenedor del elixir. Calcáreo y polvoriento - esto era lo que el artista había estado haciendo durante sus momentos finales. Mirar alrededor, no había un signo de una lucha - solo un charco de sangrevital roja seca ardiente en el suelo de tierra. El polvo cubrió el suelo que miró al artista limpio cada día, aun cuando fue recuperado el siguiente. Sangre polvorienta, polvorienta.

Esencia.

Mundo polvoriento y polvoriento - se metió en tus pulmones y se atestó a ellos y se picó como agujas y amenazó con arrastrarte hacia la tierra fría y fría.


End file.
